


rain

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan is left alone when phil leaves for florida





	rain

It won’t stop raining in London. It comes down in heaving pours and other times it’s the sad drizzling of pathetic sprays of mists that makes his hair curl that extra little bit.   
  
He doesn’t hate it though, as he lays in his bed and listens to it tap against his window. It’s what fills the empty silence, and for once, he doesn’t have to be subjected to the heavy traffic out on the street below; it’s seemingly quieter tonight.   
  
He does hear the soft snores beside him however, as Phil sleeps soundly with little breaths of air exhaling and inhaling through slightly parted lips. When Dan turns his head to face him he can barely make out the shape of his face, just about being able to see the curve of his nose where his vision is blanketed in darkness.   
  
But he knows Phil is there, with his pug like breathing and the way his leg is tucked up with his bony knee sticking into Dan’s side much like it is every night. And although it presses dully into his ribs, and every now and then Phil’s snores get louder and heavier, it’s comforting to be able to feel him beside him.   
  
*   
  
They wake the next morning early before the sun has even time to rise in the sky, mostly because Phil has a plane to catch, but also because on day’s they’re apart, Dan likes to soak up whatever time they have left together.   
  
He could laugh out loud at his own tendency to be so over dramatic, but instead spoons in his cereal and watches a sleepy Phil from across the table do the same as he double checks his phone for his boarding passes.   
  
Dan has his packed bag ready by the door where it slumps against the wall. Dan stares at it, maybe envying the sad little backpack that’s full of chargers and wires and his laptop and a few snack he’d snuck in for the car ride to the airport.   
  
Envying it because maybe he’s jealous that the bag gets to jet off to Florida with Phil instead on his this time around.   
  
But he walks over to it, and makes sure it’s fully zipped up, and remembers that this was in fact his own idea.   
  
He leaves it by the door and heads back to the bedroom where he’s sure to find a fretting Phil, probably over some lost socks or something daft enough for him to believe that it was going to make him incredibly late, despite the long stretch of two hours he still had left until he actually had to leave the house. That wasn’t even counting when his plane took off, which was more around lunch time than the ridiculous time they’d pulled themselves out of bed.   
  
Dan suspects it’s because Dan isn’t coming with him, he thinks as he reaches their bedroom to find a scattering of discarded boxers strewn across the bed.   
  
When suddenly Phil emerges from their bathroom with a crease in his brow and the look of worried etched into his skin.   
  
He mumbles something about his favourite pants being missing and Dan laughs at him whilst he stuffs the other pairs back in, telling him with a kiss that he was such a worryer.   
  
Phil pouts but doesn’t linger too much on his own worries before he’s set on the next one.   
  
Dan doesn’t even have the chance to tell him that he’s actually got Phil’s favourite pants on this very moment, but instead follows Phil to the kitchen where he’s fumbling around with sunscreen.

*

Eventually, Phil has to leave and when he does Dan does actually feel a bit shit. He doesn’t hate that he can’t exist without Phil; he could if he really really tried to.   
  
He could get used to having to spend the next two weeks living alone for the first time in his almost twenty eight years of living. In theory it wouldn’t be that hard to teach his brain that it’s okay to be by yourself for that amount of time.

It’s just that he doesn’t want to, and he’s never wanted to. Having Phil around almost twenty four seven has given him some special kind of privilege, and once it’s taken away from him, albeit, by his own decisions, then maybe he’ll indulge himself in being a whiny brat about it, just so Phil can tease him when he gets home and admit that he missed him too.   
  
He goes back to bed after a while of just mulling around the apartment; picking up things Phil had left around.   
  
He goes back to the bedroom to find one pair of pants left by his pillow, and grins.

Climbing back under the covers that still smell like them in all the lovely and gross ways possible, he stretches his legs out and maybe enjoys the way that he doesn’t bump shins with another equally long pair of legs.   
  
He settles himself in the middle of the bed and buries his head in the pillow. The rain is dying out now, and London traffic is busy bustling below him again. It doesn’t stop him from falling back asleep though.   
  
*

When Dan wakes, he finds himself on Phil’s side of the bed somehow, with his head against Phil’s pillow.   
  
Force of habit, he guesses, since his body had a slight tendency to roll over to his right when he slept. Mostly because he knew that’s where Phil would be, but today, there’s no body squished up against him and no knee poking his ribs.   
  
It’d only been hours, but maybe he already missed him.   
  
He decidedly gets out of bed when he feels too bored of the lonely sheets, and makes his way to the bathroom to occupy his mind with a shower.   
  
He strips his clothes off and stands under a nice hot stream.   
  
He has to pack from himself today too. He has his suitcase by his side of the bed that still sits empty, and tomorrow he’ll be leaving the apartment behind for most of the week.   
  
The thought sends a flurry of butterflies in his stomach, at just the idea that he has to go to something without Phil, before he reminds himself once more that this was actually his idea.   
  
He takes time at scrubbing at his hair and skin, and takes extra care in making sure he’s reached every inch of his skin, relishing in the fact that he has the morning for him today.   
  
He rinses off before stepping out. He’s forgotten a towel so he walks to his room naked; it’s nothing new in his life, it’s just weird without Phil there to make some witty comment.   
  
*   
  
He checks his emails as his hair drys as he settles down on his side of the sofa, looking over to where Phil’s spot is and stretches his legs out to take up most the space.   
  
He glides down his screen with the track of his thumb and stops short and the one he’d been looking for. An email from some pr guy from the bbc that’d invited Dan up to some retreat to do some thinking, writing and observing.   
  
He’d already answered back with a yes before really thinking about it.   
  
He feels the swirl of excitement and dread mix around in his stomach, creating a weird concoction that feels a lot like something anxious.   
  
He knows he’ll be fine; it’s the initial getting there that’s maybe making him feel a tad worried. Once he gets there and talks to the people he already knows, and introduces himself to those that he doesn’t, then he’ll maybe feel a little better.

Until then, he gives himself a lazy day of having the apartment to himself before it’s being abandoned.   
  
He waters the plants a few more times, sprays his own with the little bottle of water he enjoys, and prepares his dinner by letting his chicken defrost from the freezer for later.    
  
Eventually he wanders into his room again where his suitcase bares empty.   
  
He huffs, hauling it off the floor and onto the bed, mirroring the image from hours ago with Phil.   
  
He throws in a few jumpers, another pair of jeans, a handful of boxers and socks and a couple of t-shirts just incase the weather does decide to be forgiving, and just as he’s about to zip it back up and dump it back on the floor, he catches his eye on Phil’s boxers, crumbled up under the covers where they’d been ignored.    
  
Grinning to himself, he reaches over and grabs at them before stuffing them into his case.   
  
It’s started raining again, he notices as he takes a look out the window, and finds himself looking to the sky.   
  
It looms over the city in thick dark clouds that look heavy enough to erupt with a storm. He gets that excitement course through him at the idea of a good thunderstorm before he spots a plane trail across the sky.   
  
He bites his lip and wonders if Phil can see him from down here.   
  
He doubts it’s even the same plane, considering the time, Phil is probably stuck in some queue at Heathrow right now feeling bored and tired.   
  
But as the rain settles on his windows and spreads across the city, Dan wonders if Phil can see the rain where he is right now.    
  
He smiles; soon enough it won’t be raining where Phil is, and he’ll have the blaring hot sun on his shoulders and probably a burn across his chest. Phil wont see the rain from London, not for the next two weeks.   
  
But when he comes home and the apartment smells like them again and Phil has more dirty, discarded boxers on the floor for Dan to pick up, he’ll be sure to tell him about the rain.   


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
